


The Sorrows of Young Narsus

by Tren



Series: An Artist and a Warrior [2]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Drunk and grumpy Narsus, Excessive Alcohol Intake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Narsus participates in a stirring conversation about the quality of wine, consumes a great amount of the said beverage and finally manages to catch Daryun's attention only to appear much less composed than he wanted. </p><p>It's a rather successful banquet in retrospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorrows of Young Narsus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> This is so late, but here it is! I swear, it would be earlier, if it wasn't for my art block. To balance things out this is a very Narsus fic in comparison. Don't get discourage by the OC in the tags, he's here to provide some amusement!
> 
> It's a companion piece to the previous fic I wrote, so I suggest reading [Portrait of an Artist and the Warrior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5462189) first. Unless you like reading things out of context.

First meetings were important, but ignoring the importance of further interactions was foolish. 

At least that was Narsus’ opinion.

Sentiments could be changed easily and sympathies lost, if one believed the first impression to be a sufficient foundation for future interactions. After all, bonds and connections were an ever-changing thing that required constant attention. One should never let their guard down, especially when dealing with new acquaintances.

Which was exactly why Narsus was standing next to the wall during the celebratory banquet, waiting for a good moment to approach Daryun, and pretended to be interested in conversation about the recent problems with acquiring a high quality wine. Apparently, the weather five years ago was not good for crops which made it near impossible to find a good and exactly five year old wine.

Narsus politely suggested to his conversation partner (a person as important as boring) drinking a six year old wine, while he threw a glance at the centre of the room. There, Vahriz was in the middle of telling all of the gathered people about Daryun’s epic battle with a famous warrior from the enemy country. Daryun was sitting close to his uncle and sometimes added to the story, mostly by correcting some over-exaggerations that started slowly, but steadily permeating Vahriz’s account.

Narsus idly thought that their amount would only continue to rise with each celebratory toast.

As if on cue, Vahriz raised his cup and loudly proclaimed a toast for Daryun’s unflinching spirit.

It was second such toast. The leading one was the toast for Daryun’s bravery which has already been raised five times, followed by a toast for his battle spirit (raised three times).

Narsus also raised his cup and drank his wine. He had dutifully drunk all the toasts celebrating Daryun’s victory and heroic qualities. 

This wasn’t at all like him. Narsus had an ingrained habit of faking some of his toasts. Not out of malice or something similarly petty. He merely disliked engaging in social interactions when his judgement was too strongly influenced by alcohol, which was why he always made sure to pace himself during the banquets.

And yet, this time he had drank all the toasts.

Every single one. 

The logical part of Narsus thought he was acting stupid, but the (admittedly more stubborn) prideful part of him insisted that Daryun deserved every single toast.

Which was why the strategist soon raised his cup once more. This time to celebrate Daryun’s skill with lance. Good thing the servants were moving swiftly around, dutifully refilling the empty cups.

“And as I was saying, the grapes,” the man Narsus had been talking with resumed his complaints. His name was Kreus and he was one of the official working at the palace, who strongly believed that he will soon become a part of Andragoras’ court due to his great, but unnoticed talents. Narsus preferred to describe those talents as non-existent. “They were truly lamentable that year. When I saw them, I thought I was brought raisins!”

“Yes, I remember that,” Narsus admitted noncommittally, as he continued to eye the gathering in the middle of which sat Daryun and Vahriz. “At first I did not understand why there was suddenly such a boom for raisins. They seemed to be everywhere.”

That was a lie. Narsus had always been observant and he had obviously noticed the strange weather five years ago and the fact that it had badly influenced the crops. However, explaining that would require shifting some of his attention from Daryun to Kreus and Narsus refused to do so.

“Hmph, yes, most people only noticed the immediate effects,” the man nodded to himself. “Such short-sightedness.”

Behind him, the gathering erupted into a roar, as Vahriz finally described the moment in which Daryun impaled the opponent onto his spear. The strategist allowed himself to remember that part of the fight, as he swallowed the wine. Daryun, on his black horse, and his opponent, wearing white mantle and straddling an equally white mount. After a fierce exchange of blows both of them came to a short standstill as they prepared for the final attack. Then the momentarily stillness was broken, the horses moved with a loud neigh. There was a flash of steel, as the spear and the sword clashed. And then all of the people witnessed as Daryun’s enemy slowly fell from his horse, skewered by Daryun’s spear. It was one of the most beautiful fights Narsus had seen. He used to think, when he was much younger, that the big strategies – ones that changed the fates of countries and involved big armies – were the most beautiful. But he grew to appreciate the smaller conflicts as well. The ones where it was just two people facing off against each other. There was a certain beauty in the simplicity of that sort of battle. Less factors to consider. What truly mattered was the individual skill and willpower, and Daryun definitely didn’t lack either.

 _I should probably tell him that_ , Narsus considered. For some time, he had been preparing what to say to Daryun once he gets his attention. He had to make sure to convey his impressions in descriptive, yet precise wording. First, he should congratulate on the victory. Basics are the best. And then…

“…are you listening, Lord Daryun?” the strategist’s musings were interrupted by the words of Kreus.

“I’m terribly sorry, Lord Vahriz is such a good storyteller I was taken in by his story,” he deftly recovered, offering an apologetic smile. It was a lie, but he doubted Kreus would see through it.  
His conversation partner hid his unhappiness with a faked cough. Narsus resisted urge to roll his eyes at that.

“As I was saying, I’m astounded by a short-sightedness of some people in this court,” Kreus said, returning to the topic.

“And what sort of short-sightedness are we talking about?” Narsus asked amicably, as if he was interested in knowing more. This should result in more monologue he could zone through.

Meanwhile, Vahriz began recounting Daryun’s valiant battle for the second time, claiming he had forgotten to include some important details to his previous depiction of the events. Daryun looked as if he deeply wished for his uncle to stop, but Narsus knew that even his great strength was no match to Vahriz’s obstinacy, especially when fuelled by his avuncular feelings and alcohol. This was clearly a losing battle and the knight should soon attempt to retreat from it to regroup.

But before that, Vahriz raised two consecutive toasts (for Daryun’s unwavering courage and for the future prosperity of Pars). Narsus dutifully drank them, hoping that Daryun would soon leave the table. The strategist was not sure how long he will last in his own battle against inebriation. 

Truly, life was made of series of conflicts.

“The lack of respect towards tradition, of course!” the man shouted so loudly, that he Narsus was forced to pay attention to him, whether he liked or not. “There some people who are questioning our king’s reign!”

 _Like me_ , Narsus thought, as he once more sneaked a glance at the gathering behind the Kreus. Daryun was looking more and more embarrassed due to his uncle’s antics, while Vahriz merely raised another toast (for “Daryun’s future victories”, Narsus really liked this one).

“I can’t imagine,” the strategist said, as if his imagination was truly that limited.

“Not only that, I heard some rumours that one of the younger lords supports the idea of freeing slaves!!!” the man revealed dramatically.

Narsus automatically drank the toast for Daryun’s bravery, because he realized that maybe in this particular case alcohol will help him survive the conversation, rather than hinder it.

“I know it is hard to believe. I had trouble to come to terms with it myself,” the man assured. “Unfortunately, I have no idea which of the new lords has such a backwards way of thinking,” he spat in disgust.

_Obviously, because then you would know it was me._

“I think I also heard some rumours about that, but are they really true?” Narsus asked with a calm smile, internally praying to any Parsian deity that was listening at the moment, for Daryun to finally leave the table. He’d really rather talk to him. Tell him how amazing was he in the last battle. Compliment his technique. Maybe even ask to pose for a portrait. The more Narsus glanced at the knight, the more he realized just how great model Daryun would be.

“Not only that,” Kreus continued, completely ignoring the strategist’s doubts. “I heard he’s interested in occult. Heathen practices!”

That was a new one.

“Occult? How so?”

Kreus glanced nervously around and lowered his voice as if he was afraid that the man in question will overhear him.

“I heard he creates cursed portraits,” he explained and Narsus this time rolled his eyes. Fortunately, Kreus misunderstood him. “Yes, I know it sounds unbelievable, but apparently once he draws you, you will experience misfortune as long as the picture is not destroyed.”

“I still… find it doubtful that such a magician lives at this court,” Narsus pointed out, his smile strained. He drank some of his wine, even though there was no toast at this moment. He logically knew that with this amount of beverage there would be painful consequences tomorrow, but he had to calm his silent rage somehow.

“Just don’t accept any invitations from unknown people for painting session.”

Narsus almost scoffed.

“I will keep that in mind.”

Luckily, at this moment Daryun stood up and left his seat. Narsus felt himself smile wildly. That was his cue.

“I’m sorry, it was a lovely and educational conversation, but there’s something I need to discuss with an acquaintance of mine.” Before Kreus would realize what was happening, Narsus dived into a nearby crowd, to make sure he would not be followed. At the same time, he kept an eye on Daryun who obviously decided to catch some privacy and possibly fresh air, as he moved toward one of the balconies. 

Narsus tried to remember what he was supposed to say. He remembered he had it all planned, but the alcohol made his memory fragmented. Then again, he could still recall what was the first thing he had planned. 

Compliment his fight. Yes, compliment his combat skills. Then maybe some other qualities. And there was something else, but at this moment he caught up to Daryun and he had to concentrate on what was going right now.

“Let me drink to celebrate your victory, o Black Knight,” the strategist announced. “That was an impressive fight.”

Daryun seemed surprised at his sudden appearance, but definitely not displeased. He happily drank to this new toast. There was a moment of silence, while Narsus gathered his thoughts and then he pressed forward.

Words flew from his mouth with such an ease, he almost had trouble keeping up with them. The praise pilled on praise and before he knew it he started to talk about art, and Narsus was about to stop himself, but then he saw Daryun’s expression – a soft, appreciative smile – and before he could think twice he continued his oration.

It was such a pleasant conversation in comparison to the caricature of one he had to participate in previously. Daryun was no social butterfly, but he was a pretty good listener, Narsus would give him that. Furthermore, he was much more observant and intelligent, realizing the strategist’s input into the battle. Narsus felt himself lighten like a bonfire from happiness, when Daryun pointed that out.

Somehow this made him remember the request he thought of earlier. Before he could even doubt himself he vocalized his request.

“I would like you to be a model for my next painting!”

There was a moment of hesitation, but Daryun nodded.

“If you find me a suitable model, then I wouldn’t mind helping,” he said. Upon hearing that, Narsus had to admit to himself that despite the previous this evening turned into an extremely pleasant one.

Both of them heard the cheer from the main hall and Narsus raised his cup.

“For this beautiful co-operation!” he announced, since neither of them could hear what the original toast was about.

Daryun smiled in return and more than before Narsus realized that he would very much like to be friends with this fearless warrior.

“For this co-operation!” Daryun also said as he raised his cup and they clinked them, before drinking the toast.

Narsus was sure he would wake up the next day with the worst hangover, but it would be very much worth it.


End file.
